powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 4: Paying The Bills
Star 4: Paying The Bills is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Supernova Summary When Ryan is conflicted between saving the thug Don Tony (To whom he owes money) and quiting being a Ranger, he learns about his responsibility to to protect all humans. Plot On the McAllistar Space Station, Dr McAllistar states he will be staying on the space station and moniter the Nova Navy from there. His large government crew also repairs the Supernova Megazord. Meanwhile, Lord Evo calls his underling, Sergeant Cocooner, to research human activity to find out how to use them to evolve the navy. On Earth, Manteo and Electrum bicker on how to get back to the ship. Upon returning to Earth, Ryan and the others decide to return to their lives until they are called upon again. Therfore Ryan goes back to his investigation center. He likes to personify his favorite detective, Sherlock Holmes. He isn't a real good detective, but he's living the dream. However, he's in a bit of hot water with his lender, Don Tony. Don Tony is a mafia leader dealing in questionable tactics. Drake walks into Ryan's shack and takes a seat, asking him about what he does. Ryan tells him about his dilema, and Drake tells him its a bad idea to deal with the mafia. Don Tony's goons make it to them and they begin to demand the money he's owed. Drake and Ryan have to run cause theres no money with them. They chase them off eventually. Don Tony is angry as he calls over the phone. He says Ryan will be "under some hot water in the morning." Ryan the paces back and forth is visibly scared. Cocooner arrives on Earth and finds the goons in persuit. He then meets Don Tony and his goons. They fear for their lies, and Cooconer surveys them carefully. McAllistar then calls Drake and Ryan to fight Cocooner, but Ryan is apathetic. He doesnt wanna save Don Tony cause forget that guy. Gradax hears this and is very dissapointed. He yells at him to be a hero as he was chosen by the crystal. Ryan then stroms off angry declaring he didn't want to be a ranger any way. Drake Marcus, Sophie and Maggie make it to Cocooner and fight. They then defeat him, and he retreats. Gradax, angry, decides to confront Ryan. Ryan sits in his shack, praying for his saftey, knowing bad things will go down tommorow. Graddax asks him whats the matter and Ryan explains. Graddax then teaches him all life is important, even Don Tony. Ryan was chosen by the Crystal to protect the Earth. Ryan shruggs this off an thinks. The next day, Don Tony and his goons arrive, they demand the mony and Ryan is fearful. However Cocooner passes by and begins to attack. Ryan hides and feels awful. The other 4 arrive and try to save Tony. Ryan realiizes what he must do. He gets up and helps them. Marcus asks him if he's okay, and Ryan replies he knows his duty. They morph and destroy Cocooner with their Galaxy Blaster Customs. Evo sends drones to fight and the rangers defeat them with the Supernova Megazord. Tony decides to clear Ryan's loan for saving his life. Ryan then sighs with relief. Debuts -Don Tony and his goons -Cocooner Category:Power Rangers Supernova Category:Episode